User blog:MainLineEngines/James and Percy - Deleted scenes/original script
Hullo guys, it's been a couple months since the short James and Percy released. It was basically how Percy and James formed their rivlary, how it intencified, but was later resolved. The final version you see is very different from what I had planned . . . The original script Most of the parts from James and Percy and Percy and James' Accident are unchanged, albeit for a title change and couple deleted scenes from the latter. James Goes Foreign and Rescue Mission, however is very different from what you see today. So, what's the change. Oh, it's very different. Just to refresh us, in James Goes Foreign, James takes a train to London and gets diverted into a siding by mistake and is lost. Sodor is notified of this by Rescue Mission and Percy, Edward and Rocky embark on a mission to find him. Percy finds James and they decided to finally put behind their rivalry. So, what was the original idea? The original idea did contain James taking the Express to London, with Old Slow Coach as part of it. How he gets lost is a different story. There two ways. The initial idea was for a diesel to take the broken down diesel whom James had to take the Express for to the Works on the midnight goods to the Scrap Yard to be mended. The diesel is not paying much attention and neither is his Driver and James is coupled on. Old Slow Coach witnesses this event. James is also accidently left at the Scrap Yards and he awakens there, screaming for help and that was the end of Part 1. Part 2 would start with a short montage of the event leading up to this and then Old Slow Coach awakening, thinking it was a dream is coupled onto the Express for James to take back to Sodor. He does not arrive and so one of the diesels takes it for him. James, meanwhile is mistaken for scrap by some of the diesels there and they arrange for him to be scrapped. The diesel who took the Express meanwhile, has reached Vicarstown and alerts Percy of this. Old Slow Coach explains what she saw and Percy, in a heart beat sets off to find James. Eventually, Percy reached the Scrap Yards just as James is about to be scrapped. And to back him, Diesel 10, Den and Dart appear, they having been sent to collect parts for the Dieselworks. Together, they save James and take him back to Sodor. Then, it ends much like the final version. Another proposed version I had was James volunteering to take a goods train because he was bored (this was carried over to the final script) and getting lost at the Scrap Yards and then it was pretty much similar to the first proposed version. So, why was it cut? At this time, I had not yet figured out how James and Percy's rivalry actually. Work on this started very early. Like, around the time the sixteenth season was airing probably. In fact, I had not even thought of a short yet either. Anyways, there were two main reasons; first, I felt due to the aforementioned, that this did not exactly mend their rivalry and also the sudden appearence of Diesel 10, Den and Dart. I felt they just appeared out of nowhere and too coincidental. Deleted scenes Once I finally had the final idea which is what you see now, there were some scenes I decided to cut. There are two that come from Percy and James' Accident which was originally titled Percy and James' Big Mess. The Original Crash Sequence The first one you see is the original crash sequence. It is very similar to the final version, but see if you can spot the difference(s). (Percy has departed from Tidmouth Harbour and is at the top of Gordon's Hill; James is approaching the stretch between Cronk and Maron.) As Percy descended down the hill, he felt the trucks go faster and faster! "Wait! Stop pushing! Didn't you say you'd behave!?" "Uh, no, Percy. Things change. On on! Faster!" yelled the trucks. The sudden push made Percy's Fireman who had been shoveling coal, fall off the footplate! Then there was trouble! The points weren't set properly and Percy was on James' track! Luckily, Percy felt the brake van's brakes come on. "Thank goodness for brake vans and Guards," sighed Percy. Then, the Signalman called through the radio telephone. "You are heading for a head-on collision with James!" The Driver and Guard screamed and tightened the brakes! Then, James rounded the bend. James saw Percy. And Percy saw James! "OUT OF THE WAY!" they screamed. James' Driver applied the brakes. They came closer and closer. "They're going to crash!" screamed Percy's Driver. He tightened the brakes and jumped out. "What!? No!" "AH!" (James and Percy have their collision) Fruit exploded everywhere! "Ouch!" Percy's Driver came up to James' crew. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, we've nice soft cushions to shield in case of an accident," they replied. Then, it ends much like the final version. James and Percy's conversation during the night After the mess is cleared, there's this short scene with James and Percy alone at night. Percy and James were left besides the rails the whole night. "I think the Fat Controller left us out here on purpose," said James. There was a long silence. "This is still your fault," retorted Percy. "Nonsense! It was yours! Besides, I can't sleep with a green caterpillar with red stripes in front of me." "Hey! It's hard to sleep with your red coat in the way too." Soon morning came and Henry arrived with Rocky to take them to the Steamworks. So, that's pretty much it. What do you think? Would have been better or worse? In the end, you can decide. That's it for now. Until next time. MainLineEngines (talk) 00:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts